Where Does It Hurt
by vanity sinning
Summary: Diesel enrolls Stephanie to help him find a missing girl, not only that but Stephs love life comes to a hault when she finds herself between Ranger and Morelli again. R&R please. It is a Babe story although in early chapters may seem like a Cupcake.
1. Discouraging Disappointments

**A/N: My first Stephanie Plum story!! YAY!! Thanx for reading and reviews are always wanted!! So thanx again 4 reading and don't forget to R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is owned by me at all except for what I make up. **

**Title**: Where Does It Hurt

**Chapter One**: Discouraging Disappointments and Unmentionable Surprises

"GET OUT!" I yelled at Morelli who was standing by my foyer.

Morelli's facial expression changed from anger to regret and then to disappointment as he gathered his coat, slipped in his boots and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

The door didn't fully close and I slumped on to the floor letting my eyes rest on the open door, just realizing what had just happened

I'm Stephanie Plum and that was Joe Morelli my on again off again boyfriend.

Morelli is an Italian hunk of a cop, not to mention when I was only 16, he had managed to get me out of pants and into his behind the éclair case where I had worked.

And as of now he was currently off again.

We had had a stupid fight about commitment again, both Morelli and I knew that we may be in love with each other yet nether of us was willing to stop and commit to one another.

Tears were slipping out of my eyes and it occurred to me that I may have had a little to much of every thing right now for I usually never cried.

I stood and quickly wiped my face with the sleeve of my grey hoodi, walking over to my door I closed it quickly and went to the kitchen searching the cupboards for food.

There was nothing and it occurred to me I hadn't gone grocery shopping in 2 weeks. I mental made a note to stop by the super market, I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.

When I turned around I found Diesel sitting on my kitchen table staring at me.

Diesel yet another guy in my life but not a guy I had sexual and or romantic relations with.

Ok so there may have been a few kisses here and there but I had never slept with the guy, although there were times I had thought about it I never actually did.

He was a good looking guy and anyone would be happy to snag Diesel, not only that but any women would also be happy to see a guy like Diesel just standing in her apartment but me I'm not any girl and I was slightly disappointed to see him.

He flashed me his dimpled smile and came over to pat my head.

"Nice to see you sweetheart…you don't exactly look all that happy to see me."

I grimaced as Diesel took the beer out of my hand cracked it open and took a long sip.

"Is this a professional visit or a personal one?"

Diesel looked hurt at my words and shrugged.

"Professional. I need your help."

I grabbed another beer and sat down at the table, Diesel sitting across from me.

"Do you have to find another Unmentionable?"

Diesel took another long drink of the beer and crushed the can.

"Yeah, but you have to watch out for her-"

At that I cut Diesel off, usually Diesel never hunted Unmentionables that were hers they were always him's.

"Wait it's a girl this time?"

Diesel nodded and continued on as if I hadn't interrupted him.

"Listen she happens to be a very big important Unmentionable to find, in fact if we don't find her a lot of other people could die."

Diesel frowned and slouched over his chair.

"What power does she have?" I asked taking a small sip of my beer.

Diesels eyes turned defensive and he looked as if he was considering how much to tell me.

"Lets just say she has a very important power…..she can heal people almost automatically. Not only that but she has the ability to change her appearance by will. Like she can change the color of her hair or eyes, whether she wants thick or thin eyebrows, the length of her hair. Just small changes like that. Nothing major like color of her skin or how big her boobs are. Usually this is what she looks like."

At that Diesel pulled out a picture of a women with a startling beautiful face, her eyes were round and a bright vibrant green, her skin was pale and looked smooth as silk, she had red full pouty lips, and long black lash's. Not only that but she had straight long black hair.

The picture was a head shot but still I could tell her hair went past her shoulders, maybe even past mid-back. Though never the less she was pretty.

"Her name is Bailey, she's I think a year younger then me and by far has a better image. Bailey is known for her quick, discreet, smart methods. Although don't get me wrong she is also really stubborn not to mention hotheaded, but she's cool, her humor is dry and she has a very cynical sarcastic mannerism about her."

Diesel had a dazed look in his eyes as he talked about this girl and I had the feeling that maybe just maybe he might have some affection for Bailey.

"So why do you need me?"

I asked staring at her picture again.

Diesel shrugged.

"I have a feeling she'll come to you. And if she does I want you to call me."

He stood and stretched.

I nodded and went to put the beer cans away and when I turned around Diesel was gone. I sighed being alone again was nice, yet still I had been glad to know he was ok.

After cleaning up my apartment taking a shower and dressing in jeans, with a red flannel shirt. I went to feed Rex, I stuck a cracker in his bowl and watched as he shoved it into his cheek pouch and ran back into his soup can.

It was late fall here in Trenton and coming close to Halloween, the weather here in Trenton was alright although it was becoming colder so in order not be cold I slipped on my light boats and a light fall jacket.

I was locking up after myself when out of the elevator steps the girl from the picture, her eyes were averted down and she obviously had not noticed me yet.

I had found Bailey.

**A/N: That turned out ok…..I think, I would like to know what you think? Was it good or bad? Please R&R and Thanx for reading again! And another reminder to please R&R!**


	2. Questionable Personality

**A/N: Back again…..Thanx For reading last time! You guys Rock, please R&R again that would be really great if you did and thanx again!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Plum is not mine, but I own Bailey and what ever else I make up.**

**Title**: Where Does It Hurt

**Chapter Two**: Questionable Personality

Bailey had her eyes shifted down as she exited out of the elevator, but she shifted her eyes up and stared at me.

All I could do was stare back at her, I couldn't believe that in a matter of ½ and hour Diesel was right and she had found me.

When it seemed to register in her mind that I was who she was looking for she approached me and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Bailey and you must be Stephanie right?"

She was exactly how she looked in the picture, her eyes were the same startling color and her hair was long and straight it just reached her butt.

Her body was nice, she was kind of short though it looked as if she just reached 50ft, her figure/frame was small and petite, she was slender and skinny with bigish boobs and stunning pale skin.

I didn't exactly think I would run into her this soon so I was kinda stunned, but never the less I shook her hand.

"Uh….yeah I'm Stephanie…"

We stood there for a couple more minutes until she broke the silence.

"Were you leaving?" She asked shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I was but why don't you come in?" I asked her unlocking the door to my apartment.

She smiled and followed me in.

I set my stuff down and went to the kitchen putting a pot of coffee on.

Bailey took of her brown Uggs and set them next to my beat up knock off pair.

She was dressed nicely in authentic Brown Uggs, straight legged blue jeans that fit her form perfectly, a white cashmere sweater that had a v-neck line and brought out some nice cleavage, and a brown scarf that matched her Uggs.

I got the coffee cups filled up and asked if she wanted cream or sugar, she said no so I took both the cups to the table.

Bailey was already sitting in the chair Diesel had occupied early and was waiting for me.

I gave her the coffee and sat across from her.

She took a small sip and stared down at the table as if deciding what she wanted to tell me.

"Did Diesel already come to you?" She asked suddenly.

Her face was expressionless and I was having a hard time reading her.

I sighed and took a sip of my own coffee.

"Umm….yeah…he did…"

She nodded and stared back down at her coffee cup.

Bailey seemed quiet, and not to mention kinda shady.

Still I was curious as to why Diesel wanted her, in all honesty she seemed relatively normal.

But then again I no longer knew what normal was for I myself was not normal.

"He was looking for me…..right?"

I nodded.

She sighed and smiled a sad smile.

"May I ask why Diesel is looking for you?"

At my words she crinkled her nose and took a long sip of her coffee, when she finished she looked up at me her green eyes looking shiny with either tears or something else I couldn't tell.

"You do know that I am an unmentionable correct?"

I nodded again.

"My power is very special…..I can heal people….as in automatically. I tend to those at the Unmentionable hospital. To put it simply I work and or care for those who are dieing from really bad wounds."

In my mind Bailey's power was not only really useful but amazing, the only time I have ever seen anything like that happen was in reruns of Charmed and even then to see Leo heal people was cool yet to know Bailey could actually do it blew me away.

"So you can really heal people who have gun wounds of have been stabbed?" U asked still in my dazed mode.

She shrugged and frown.

"If they're not dead yet but are close to it then yeah…."

Hmm…..that was really cool and now that she mentions it her power would be useful, after all I have sent Tank to the hospital and in any event even if it was just cutting my foot on broken glass her power would be really convenient to have around.

"And Diesel he's after you because what? It looks to me as if you play for good."

Bailey looked down at her coffee and took another sip.

"I ran away….I mean yeah I do some really good work but a lot of the time I am being used because of my power. And so they sent Diesel to drag me back."

I stared at her, her eyes were shifted down and her face was wary.

I felt not bad but really sad for her, I mean she probably has had her power her whole life and if I thought about it she had probably been healing people her whole life.

I looked down and laid my options down on the table, I could call Diesel and Bailey could get dragged back or I could……?

Ok so I didn't know what to do yet but I could think of some thing.

Bailey extended her hand and covered it over mine.

"Stephanie I have a favor to ask you. Now you don't have to do it if you don't want to and I know you hardly know me and here I am asking you such a big favor. But would you help me hide from Diesel?"

I felt my eyes grow wide.

In my mind I was thinking that Bailey was a cool person and some one I could get along with.

And if I was honest with myself I did want to help Bailey.

But then what about Diesel?

I watched as Bailey took another sip of her coffee and look at me again.

"I guess I could help…." I muttered surprised at my own words.

Bailey finally let a full fledged smile spread across her face and as I looked at her I knew that Bailey was in fact not a threat to me at all.

**A/N: Umm…..ok so I hope that went ok, please R&R and thanx for reading. Chapters will come out faster soon I hope….heh……so again please R&R. Sorry about grammar/spelling if is bad I have had band camp and school is coming so I have been busy. R&R Thanx!! **

**Thanx to all who reviewed!! I love u all!!**

bakared4ever


	3. Past Friends

**A/N: So thanx for reviewing last time, wow it has been a long time. I am almost done my junior year in high school! Time Flies! Please R&R it would mean a whole lot if you did! Thanx and read on.**

**Disclaimer: Nope Steph's world is not owned by me but by Janet.**

**Title:** Where Does It Hurt

**Chapter Three: **Past Friends

Bailey seemed quiet as Diesel had said.

Yet there was something about her that seemed strange and intriguing at the same time.

We had finished our coffee and now sat in silence.

I hadn't a clue what to do now…I mean I had to help Bailey hide from Diesel but I also had promised to Diesel that I would find Bailey.

I sighed and looked at Bailey.

"I have to go to work, so we should probably get going."

She smiled and nodded as she stood.

When we got outside we approached my car. Now I have really bad luck with cars….and when I mean bad luck I mean really bad luck. In the past my cars have either been damaged by the skips I go after, damaged by the enemies I have made, blown up a number of times and sometimes a combination of all three.

So it must have been a surprise to Bailey when she saw the beat up, yellow Jeep Cherokee that was to be my car.

I got it at half price and it was all I could afford at the present time.

The passengers side had been keyed by the previous owner and dented, not only that but one of the back windows was broken and being held together by cardboard and duck tape.

Bailey reacted as I expected. Her eyes widening slightly at the passengers side of the car.

"This is your car?"

I grimaced.

"Great isn't it?" I asked unlocking my side.

I got in and unlocked the passengers side but Bailey didn't get in. She was just standing on the other side of the car looking at the damage.

I reached over and manually rolled down the passengers window.

"Are you gonna get in?"

She looked up at me.

"I could fix it."

I stared back at her not exactly under standing why she wanted to fix my car at this very second especially since I had to get to work.

"Uh…Bailey wouldn't that take a while?"

Bailey smiled.

"No only a few minutes."

Ok that doesn't make any sense at all. There is no way she could fix all the damage on my car with in minutes. I unbuckled and got out of the car going around to her side.

She smirked at me and walked to the back where the damage started.

Her fingers brushed the tip of the back window and she began walking making her way to the front.

At first nothing happened but as I looked under her finger tips my Damaged broken car was slowly turning to a bright shiny new Yellow Jeep Cherokee.

I gawked as her fingers brushed the hood and the other side of the car.

She circled the car and came around the back to me leaving in their place a new, shiny, yellow, Jeep Cherokee.

"There now your not driving crap."

I was speechless, I had no clue Bailey could fix material items as well as actually human body parts. I though she was a life saver but turns out she was both a life saver and a savoir of material objects too.

"You can fix material items as well?" I asked turning to look at her.

Bailey nodded

"Well…I am kinda not suppose to but your car was horrible."

I became slightly tense, I didn't want her to get in anymore trouble then she was already in for just fixing my car.

"Are you going to get in trouble?"

She shrugged and said "Probably…but you were driving shit."

I nodded and went around the other side to get in my car, she hoped in the passengers side and we were off to the bonds office.

Vincent Plum Bail Bonds office was in Trenton. My cousin Vinnie is an ass and particularly sleaze in my view. I am a bounty hunter I work for Vinnie of course but I am not a very good bounty hunter see. I am not like Dog the Bounty hunter with the leather and muscle and what not. Me I am more the type to run when I see real trouble, I am afraid of my gun, and I am one of the clumsiest people you will ever meet.

As for my partner…well I take on a lot of strange partners. One of the usual is Lula a ex ho, who happens to be a very big black women. Lula is…..in one word unique, she likes to eat and also likes to squeeze her large bosom into tiny colorful spandex outfits. She works at the bonds office as a file clerk.

Another one of my partners is Ranger. Ranger is….very sexy, he is of Cuban-American descent, he has mocha colored skin and dark brown hair and dark eyes, not to mention a extremely gorgeous body, he is two months older then me and a head taller. Ranger is my mentor and he knows how to do his job, he was a bounty hunter way before me so he happen to just start mentoring me. Not only is Ranger a sexy bounty hunter but he also owns a security company called Rangeman. But Rangers name really isn't Ranger its Carlos Manoso, he gained the street name Ranger. As for me I like to call him batman because one he looks kinda like bat man, and two he has all the cool gadgets like batman. There for Ranger equals Batman.

Other partners include Sally Sweet a drag queen who is a singer, Tank Rangers wing man, and my grandmother Mazur and occasionally Ranger will send some other of his Merry men to look after me.

I turned on the radio to a local station and Bailey and I listened to the weather and traffic report.

I looked over at Bailey who looked as though she were thinking hard about something.

"You ok?" I asked

She smiled and looked back at me.

"Uh…yeah just thinking about Diesel." I nodded and looked back at the road.

Did they have a deeper past then either had said? Or was it just me? Did the two seem to maybe have dated previously? A million questions popped into my head at once and I had to shake the thoughts off to concentrate on the road.

"So…are you and Diesel close?" I asked turning down the radio.

Bailey bit her bottom lip.

"Well….you could say that…"

I nodded again as I snuck a quick glance at her.

She was still biting her lip and looked as though she regretted saying they were close.

I pulled up to the curb right out side the office and both Bailey and I hoped out of the car and walked in.

Lula was sitting on the couch filing her acrylic nails, she was wearing bright neon blue leggings with a tiny neon pink skirt and a tiny neon blue and pink tank top that read precious over her bust.

In front of Vinnies office sat Connie Rosolli, Connie was Vinnies defense against the pissed off Bookies, hookers, pimps, bondees, and various bill collectors that came in for Vinnies head. Connie was a few years older then me, a few pounds heavier, and a few inches shorter then me, but had a few cup sizes on me, and hair inches way higher then mine. Connie was pretty in a central Jersey, Kick ass, third generation Italian kind of way.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lula asked looking up at us.

"And who the hell is she?"

I glared at Lula.

"Cant you be nice and not ask who the hell is she…but maybe Who is she Stephanie?"

Lula looked up at me and arched one eye brow.

"Well excuse me Miss. Prissy for not being polite enough for you. Here let me try again. Good morning Stephanie who the hell is your friend and where the hell did you pull her out of? Oh did you have a nice fucken night? Is that better for you?" She asked sarcastically.

I opened my mouth but Connie beat me to it.

"Shut it Lula. Now we got some new skips in this morning and who is your friend?"

Connie asked handing me a small pile of folders. Skips are the people I go after, the whole reason why I am often getting my car blown to bits, and ending up a mess, or stalked.

Lula rolled her eyes at Connie and went back to filing her nails.

I took the pile and stuck them in my purse.

"This is Bailey…and she is my friend visiting from Florida."

Bailey smiled at both of them.

"Its very nice to meet you Connie and Lula. Stephanie has told me so much about both of you."

I nodded and realized that while Bailey had known Lula because Connie had said her name, she didn't know Connie's name well at least I thought she didn't.

"Uh-hmm. I am sure good old Stephanie has….and your from Florida? Hell aren't you suppose to be tan?"

Bailey smiled again.

"My skin never tans nor does it burn…I have always just been this pale."

Lula shrugged.

"If I lived in Florida I would be at the beach all day tanning and lookin at all those fine male body's."

Connie sighed and added "I agree. What part of Florida?"

"Key West."

Both Lula and Connie sighed again.

"So anyway me and Bailey got to get going…we are going to stop for lunch and then we got to go see my parents."

Lula looked up.

"Lunch? Did I hear you say the words lunch? Where you girls goin for lunch?"

I shrugged.

"Not sure yet…why you wanna come?"

"Are you payin?" She asked putting down her file.

Bailey then steeped in.

"No I am."

Lula smiled. "I'm in, just let me get my purse."

I looked over at Connie.

"You want anything?"

Connie shook her head.

"Nope I'm good?"

Lula came from the back with a fur neon blue sweater over her shirt and a neon pink fur purse.

"Ready!" Lula said heading toward the door.

Bailey and I followed her out to the curb where my new car sat.

"Holy hell! Where the fuck did you get this new car…" Lula said dumb struck.

I smiled and walked around to get into the drivers seat.

"Hey Prissy pants! You heard me, where did you get the new car?"

I shrugged.

"It's a long story."

Lula looked indignant.

"And your not gunna tall me where you got this new nice car?"

Bailey and I were already in the car and were waiting for Lula to get in, but Lula just continued to stare at me indignantly.

"Are you going with us or not?" I asked staring at her .

She shook her head and put her left hand on her hip.

"I'm not gunna get in this new car until you tell me where this new car came from."

I sighed and put my forehead on the steering wheel, cursing a bit as I tried to figure out what to tell Lula.

"Ok if you get in the car I will tell you." I said looking up at her hopefully.

She arched an eye brow.

"If we stop a Sombrero Tacos for lunch then I'll get in the car."

I looked at Bailey and she nodded.

"Alright…Sombrero Tacos it is."

Lula smiled and got in.

"Good because I have been craving a cheesy, double beef, extra rice burrito for two days now."

I started the car and we were off. Lula was in the back still ranting about her cravings and Bailey was as silent as a lamb.

We pulled into Sombrero Tacos and I parked by the back.

Lula was out first heading toward the door.

"Hurry up you two! I need my burrito and I need it now." Lula said tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

I locked the car and Bailey and I walked up behind Lula. It was packed inside seeing as how it was lunch break everyone in Trenton must have been craving a taco just as Lula had.

Though there was one thing that neither I or Bailey was craving and that was to see Diesel standing right in front of us as we got in line for tacos.

**A/N: Well cliff hanger!! WOOT!! So I finally updated =) YAY! Now its summa and I will hopefully have time to write and update soon. R&R please Much love to those who do!! Thanx for reading and R&R!**


	4. The Chase Part 1

_A/N: Back for chapter four! But moving on I am extremely pleased with the love that's been coming this story's way =D! It makes me happy =D so let us move on to chapter 4. I hope anyone reading takes the time to review it would mean a lot and thanx for Reading =) R&R please I will love you =D _

_Disclaimer: __**The world in which Stephanie lives does not belong to me. I have taken her characters for my own personal twisted amusement and yours =D**_

_**Title: **__Where does It Hurt_

_**Chapter Four: **__The Chase Part 1_

_Bailey_'_s Point_

I quickly ducked behind Lula and cursed. Lula who had no idea what was going on reacted in the only way she knew how.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Stephanie glared at Lula and "Shhed" her, I was still behind Lula when I looked over at Stephanie and beckoned her to go outside with me.

She nodded and looked at Lula.

"Ok I have to go outside and she has to come with me. Stay here and don't talk to Diesel. Stay nothing to him but Hi ok?" She said in an undertone.

Lula looked at Steph then at Diesel and nodded. I handed Stephanie the money for Lula's meal and the two of us quietly snuck out the door back to her car.

Once there Stephanie immediately turned to me.

"What do we do?" She asked watching as I bit my lip, my brow furrowed.

I started pacing thinking extremely hard. I honestly didn't know what to do, I was an unmentionable outlaw. I could not let my captor get me! I didn't want to go back and be forced to heal as much as I loved my power I was being used back at the hospital. I was not about to be captured and Diesel be my jailer.

I finally stopped pacing and looked at Stephanie seriously.

"I have a plan…but I duno how well I could pull it off."

She stared at me waiting for me to explain what I had planned.

"I could turn myself into Connie…I mean I have only made a dozen or so full transformations like this in my life. So I don't exactly know how well it would work."

Her brow furrowed and I knew she was worried and if I was her I would be as well. Stephanie probably has known Connie for a while and I have only seen her once but usually that is all I need, just one glance.

I started to pace again muttering to myself until I finally decided on something and said.

"Its worth a try."

She nodded to reassure me although I myself could not reassure me. She had not yet seen me transform my appearance so I suspected she had no clue if it hurt and she would be think I would be in pain or if transforming looked gruesome but as I started to transform I noticed that Stephanie relaxed a bit.

My hair instantly started to change color and shorten, I grew stout and slightly taller, my face grew older, my eyes changed from my own startling green to Connie's color, and my boob size went up quit a few. In a matter of seconds I looked exactly like the Connie Rosolli Stephanie had known probably for a while.

I sighed and breathed in Connie's voice "Whatdaya think?"

She nodded unable to say anything. I knew I shouldn't have asked for I knew Stephanie would not answer, I never transform in front of anyone. I have a few times but Stephanie is the first non magical person I have transformed in front of.

"I think we are ready." I breathed.

She nodded and began to walk back up to Sombrero Tacos.

When we entered back into the place there was no line and Diesel was sitting with Lula in a both over on the opposite side where we parked. Meaning Diesel had not seen me transform. Which was really good considering Diesel was sharp and while I was smart Diesel sometimes knew me better then I knew myself.

We walked over to get a warm greeting by both except Lula looked puzzled as she looked around the rest of the restaurant for me Bailey for now I was Connie.

Before Lula could start asking questions about where I went her cell phone started to ring, playing _I wanna love you_ by _Akon._ She scanned her phone and read what looked like a text message, not saying a word she put her phone back in her purse and continued eating her burrito.

Stephanie was sitting munching on the nachos Lula had got her and I said nothing but sipped the Pepsi that was suppose to Baileys drink.

Diesels eyes shifted from the three of us and I knew he knew something was up so I stood and did what only seemed natural.

"I have got to use the rest room so excuse me." I said hearing Connie's voice come from my mouth.

I walked into the women's bathroom and locked the door behind me. It was one of the single bathrooms meaning I could be the only one in here at a time. I breathed hard and tried to steady myself by taking a paper napkin and dabbing my forehead with cold water. I closed my eyes and continued to dab my forehead liking the feeling of the cold water on my hot skin.

I let myself change once more this time going from Connie back to me Bailey. My hair returned its natural color and length, my eyes their startling green, I grew shorter, my boobs grew smaller. I was Bailey again.

I sighed letting my thoughts engulf me.

This was going to be harder then I had bargained. Not only did I have to outrun Diesel but I had to put up with him in a different persona. It was crazy and I knew I had not sounded like Connie when I excused myself to the bathroom, I sounded like me.

I sighed heavily again and opened my eyes jumping in fright.

Diesel was leaning against the door looking at me.

"Sweetheart did you really think to escape me?" He asked his eyes dancing with mischief and cockiness.

"You knew it was me?" I shot back turning and leaning against the sink.

Diesel smiled that dazzling dimpled smile he had, the one he knew I couldn't resist and took a few steps forward.

"I know you Bay, you never let yourself betray your character but you slipped up. Connie is a third generation Italian and when you asked to excuse yourself, you sounded like Bailey not Connie."

I cursed lightly and turned away from his eyes.

Diesel laughed and came closer to me so we were an arm lengths apart.

"I know you can do better Bailey, I have seen you at your best and this petty attempt to fool me was shit." He stated lowly.

I allowed myself to only look slightly at him and I knew that he was right. I should have thought more, planned more, it was my own fault that Diesel had known, I made it to easy for him.

I turned away again not wanting him to see my anger at my self for being a compete arrogant idiot.

It was odd. This was odd. Us being together like this again, Diesel knew me and I knew him. We used to be team and now here we were Jailer and Prisoner.

When I turned back to look at Diesel I found he had moved again. This time he was only inches away from me. I smelled his cologne, his naturally muscular male sent. I hated what Diesel could do to me. I always have.

"Y-your to c-close…" I stuttered instantly hating how my voice had betrayed me and now he knew that I was at his mercy.

He looked down at me, his eyes melting into my own green orbs. I swallowed hard and tried to look away when his fingers lifted my chin to make me stare back at him. His touch was so gentle that I had to stop myself from gasping.

"You look really good Bay…" He said his voice at a low husky whisper.

I opened my mouth but found my words betrayed me. What I wanted to say was Back off Diesel, but what my mouth did was the opposite. My mouth said nothing.

What happened next was completely out of my control but in his. Diesels mouth came down on mine in one swift movement. His kiss was something I craved, his touch was something I cherished, everything about him I loved. But here we were Jailer and prisoner.

I let myself melt into him as he deepened the kiss. I would not break this spell, I would not break the fantasy that I had so longed to have. Diesel is untouchable as am I. We unmentionables can not love, we are to dangerous to love, we are untouchable.

Yet Diesel has a power over me no man ever has. Diesel could be the only one to control me and I resent him for it. That's why those dicks sent him to get me. They pitted us against each other knowing that Diesel would get me, would drag me back into the system. All of them knowing how affectionate he was toward me. All of them knowing that I loved Diesel and he loved me.

So here we are Jailer and Prisoner.

Locked in passionate embrace, both of us knowing that he was to drag me back and I to run from him like the wind blowing on a crisp autumn day. I would run and refuse he would chase and try to capture. It was what both of us had to do in order to survive. No matter how much he loved me, no matter how much he wanted to hold me, kiss me, take care of me.

We both knew it could never be. We both knew that we would get in trouble for kissing our passion away into each other. Diesel knew very well that he would get hassled about how he was suppose to capture me, not love me.

But as we both stood there kissing. We both knew something else. Nether of us could break the spell the other had over them. He could never stop loving me, wanting me, chasing me. I could never stop needing him, craving him, running from him.

I broke the kiss finally pushing him lightly off of me.

He looked at me his eyes still soft from the love he had just displayed to me, from the passion he was feeling, from the need building inside of him.

"You know we cant…" I whispered hating myself for my own voice was weak with need, with want.

Diesels smile was tender as he said.

"We are untouchable I know…"

I felt my eyes betray me and tears start to blur my vision.

Diesel sighed as he kissed my eyelids shut and took my into his arms.

"After this we will be enemies…no more loving embraces…"

I felt my tears worsen as he spoke and buried my face in his chest taking in his smell. I looked up at him and he smiled sweetly down at me, placing a tender kiss on my lips.

"I love you Bailey…" He whispered letting me go.

I didn't say anything, I was afraid that if I said anything at all I would betray myself yet again and scream at him not to leave me.

I watched with a pop as he disappeared from my sight.

I dabbed my eyes with cold water so as not to look like I was crying and gathered myself together, not bothering to change back into Connie I walked out of the bathroom to face Lula and Stephanie.

Lula spotted me first and stared at me.

"So she is an unmentionable like Diesel?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Your not Connie anymore?" She asked me puzzled.

I nodded and shrugged.

"I peeked out and saw Diesel had left so I changed back."

Stephanie nodded and turned back to Lula.

"Are you ready?"

Lula nodded and the pair stood leading the way out of Sombrero Tacos back to Stephanie's car.

_And so the Chase begins_. I thought getting in listening to Lula's banter about how the Burritos wasn't as good as they made it look on T.V.

**A/N: Chapter four is done! Woot! Please tell me whatcha ya think in a review. It would mean a lot if you did R&R. Thanx for all the support you guys are amazing!**

**Love you all! R&R please =D**


End file.
